


Late-Night Knocking

by LittleRedRoseontheValley (TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns)



Category: Mother of the Year (Visual Novel)
Genre: Divorce, F/M, Fluff, Heartbreak, Marriage, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27343033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns/pseuds/LittleRedRoseontheValley
Summary: Thomas has to witness the girl he loved marrying another man. Years later, when he is already a widower, Tara comes knocking in the middle of the night, saying she is getting divorced.
Relationships: Thomas Mendez/Main Character (Mother of the Year)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Late-Night Knocking

Thomas sighed wistfully as he looked up at the bride and groom.

They were standing happily in front of each other at the front of the aisle, and he could not feel anything but dread.

Weddings were supposed to be a happy time for everyone and, sure, he was happy for her. Tara was his best friend, but he wished that he has gotten to her first. That her soon-to-be-husband had not cockily invited her to prom.

Maybe, if he was a brave man, if he had confessed how he felt when he had the chance, it would have been him up there, instead.

Alas, he was not.

He sat next to his parents and his own girlfriend in the pews, watching two people who loved each other to no end get married, and it broke his heart.

He wanted to cry as Tara and Guy sealed their union with a sweet love filled kiss but instead, he smiled and clapped for her.

At least she was loved. At least he was, too.

Years passed since the wedding.

Thomas himself married too, but Soledad tragically passed away in a car accident, leaving him with their daughter Luz.

He laid in his bed late at night trying to get a little sleep before going out to the office in the morning when he was startled by a knock at his front door.

Reluctantly he got out of bed and stumbled though the dark hallways tiredly until he was at the front door where he found Tara with tear stains on her face and blood shot eyes.

“What’s the matter?” He asked pulling her into a comforting hug as she sobbed.

“Guy wants a divorce.” She cried holding onto him for dear life. “What am I going to do? He owns everything, and I don’t make enough for me and Zoey.”

“Calm down, Tara. Breathe.” He said, softly.

Without another warning, he leads the women to his kitchen to make her some tea or coffee to calm her down.

“Feel better?” He asked watching her take a ship of her drink.

She nodded and wiped her eyes.

“Now tell me what happened?”

“I have no idea. I thought we were fine, but he came home today after work and said that he didn’t want to be with me anymore.” She said, looking away from her friend. “I was a great wife, and I am a great mother.”

“You did nothing wrong, Tara. You are an awesome woman and it’s Guy’s damn loss for letting you go.” He said, drying her eyes with her soft fingers. “I’ll help you. I’m representing you in the divorce, and we’ll get your and Zoey’s rights.”

She nodded and smiled slightly looking up at him.

“Do you want to stay here tonight?” He asked hopefully.

Tara smiled and nodded again. “I left Zoey with my mom. I didn’t want her to see me like this, but I don’t want to be alone, either.”

“It’s probably better.” He agreed, leading her to the guest room. “I’ll get you something for you to wear. Just lay down.”

Soon after, he came back with an old college t- shirt and a toothbrush.

“You’ll feel better after a good night’s rest. I promise.” He said, leaving the shirt on the bed.

“Hey Thomas?” She asked getting his attention.

“Yeah?”

As he turned around to face her, she locked their lips together wrapping her arms around his neck causing him to put his on her waist.

“Wow…” He whispered after they spilt. “I mean, uh, what was that for?”

“I wanted to see if it felt right.”

“Did it?”

“Yeah.”


End file.
